


The Strange Woods

by Theserpentsnight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theserpentsnight/pseuds/Theserpentsnight
Summary: Pikachu is a trans girl who was minding her own damn business. Then, everything changed when Wartortle and his boyfriend attacked.
Relationships: pikachu/cacnea, wartortle/raticate
Kudos: 1





	1. The Strange Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this shit when I was eight and honestly? I peaked. Its terrible but its perfect. Also, pikachu wasn't originally intended to be trans, I think I just forgot that she was a girl in the second chapter. Also Wartortle and Raticate weren't written as boyfriends, but I'm old and wizened now so I say that pikachu is trans and Wartortle and Raticate are boyfriends.
> 
> Enjoy this shit show because its really entertaining.

Once opon a time, there was a forest, only basic Poke’mon were allowed in that forset, except for one, wortortle. Everything was nice and peaceful. Until that day, when a poke’mon named pikachu, entered the forest. Pikachu was a first eoution poke’mon, not a basic. Wortortle caught pikachu wondering around the forest. Then ordered Ratican, an evoulved poke’mon known as wortortle’s pet, to kill pikachu! Pikachu was shaking like a leaf, Pikachu and Ratican were both first evoultion, but Ratican was bigger, and scaryer. Then suddenly, this poke’mon covered pikachu! But Ratican was to tough for the basic. It knocked it out and went back for Pikachu. Pikachu was scared again, she couldn’t move! Then suddenly, a poke’mon called cacnea screamed, “Pikachu!”. The basic knocked out Ratican, and told pikachu to get out of the forest, and that the other poke’mon would be alright. Pikachu nodded and ran out the forest. Pikachu ran to the woods, but it had buildings, and there were pikachu everywhere! Pikachu saw a sign with her name on it. The woods was for pikachu only! First Pikachu performed a show, there was a Richu and Pikachu sent a growthlie out and it chased Richu through fire! Then, pikachu enjoyed a smoothie on a flower bed. After that, pikachu rode a bycicle, went surfing, made friends with a smaller pikachu, then it took her on a tour, pikachu found a togepi out of the woods, pikachu jumped high on the trampolin, pikachu skipped around, pikachu found a jiggulypuff, pikachu opened presents on christmas, pikachu raced down hills on carpets, pikachu stared at fireworks, and last but not least, pikachu flew in the skies with ballons tied to her!

The

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna know what this story was inspired by? When I was eight I had a bunch of pikachu stickers that I placed randomly on my dresser, and one day I looked at it and decided "Huh, it looks like it tells a story!" Everything beyond this chapter is just my big eight year old brain writing whatever I want like an uncaring badass.


	2. Wortortle In Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been four years since the incident in the forest. Pikachu is once again minding her own damn business when trouble finds her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I want my eight year old brain back. The mad lad

Previously, on Poke’mon and the strange woods, Pikachu trespassed Wortortle’s forest then being attacked by Ratican two Poke’mon jumped in and saved Pikachu, then Pikachu ran off to a strange place that allowed only Pikachu, Pikachu had a great time but one qeustion remains, will Wortortle forgive Pikachu?!

Continued, Pikachu was taking a stroll outside the woods when suddenly, she tripped over a Snover’s grassknot! When she hit the ground she sprung up into the air with square holes in front of her, she was trapped in a rope net!

“Hey! What’s going on?!” Pikachu said. “Good work, Snover,” Said a familiar voice “That’l teach him!”

“Who’s there?!” Pikachu said. “Let me give you a hint, W, O, R, T, O, R, T, L, E!” Said a familiar voice. “Hold on,” Pikachu said “……, Wortortle!”, “Bingo!” Said Wortortle. “Leave me alone,” said Pikachu “The accident happened almost Four years ago!”, “But ever since then my Poke’mon thought I was crazy dangerous, so now I’ve lost fifty Poke’mon, so now you pay!”

“Thundershock!” said someone in the distance. “PIII-KAAA-CCCHHHUUUU!!!!!” A couple hundred Pikachu said. “AAAAAA!!!” Said Wortortle. The move was not only powerful, but Wortortle was weak aginst electric type Poke’mon, not to mention how many Pikachu there was. “S-S-S-S-T-T-T-O-O-O-ppupupu, STOP!!” Wortortle sceamed in a shaky voice from the electric attack. The Pikachu stopped and said “Good work, Pikachu, that’l teach him!” Amazingly Wortortle jumped to his feet and said “How d-d-dare you!” He said, still shaky from the attack “I’ll destroy you with-“ something stopped him, then suddenly, he started glowing. “Uh oh,” said the Pikachu. “RUN!” They screamed. By then Pikachu was struggling in the net, noticing Wortortle’s possision as a sign of “Evolvtion!” Pikachu screamed. “Yes, y-yes!” Wortortle yelled Still shaky from the attack. Wortortle evolved into “Blastoise!” said someone who was once Wortortle “Call me Blastoise, I was going to destroy you with Onix, but I’ll destroy you myself instead!” “NNNOOOOOOOO!” said Pikachu.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally nothing I write will ever be as iconic as:
> 
> "Who's there?"  
> "Let me give you a hint. W-O-R-T-O-R-T-L-E."  
> "Hold on," *confused math lady meme* "Wortortle!"  
> "Bingo!"


	3. Blastoise Finishes it

“Call me Blastoise, I was going to destroy you with Onix, but I’ll destroy you myself instead!” “NNNOOOOOOOO!” Said Pikachu.

Continued, “Take this, Hydro cannon!” Blastoise. BOOM! “ OOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” said the several thousand Pikachu. “Ha Ha Ha!” said Blastoise. “Your next.” Blastoise said to Pikachu. Pikachu gulped then suddenly, she heard a familar voice scream “Pikachu!” It was Cacnea! “Pinmissle!” Cacnea yelled. Then out his hands came sharp arrows. Blastoise easily dodged it and said “Ha, ya missed!” “Wasen’t aimen at ya!” Cacnea yelled back. At his words, the rope net cut open and Pikachu fell out. “Y-y-y-yes, I-I,m, FREE!” Said Pikachu. Boom, Boom, Blastoise’s two tubes pointed straight at Pikachu! Pikachu gulped agin, and like last time, Cacniea attacked with tackle and amazingly, Cacniea knocked over Blastoise!” “OOff!” said Blastoise. Cacniea used vine whip and tied down Blastoise. “He-hey! Release me at once!” said Blastoise. Cacnea whistled and the Pikachu came running. “Thundershock!” said Cacnea. “Right! you too Pikachu.” Said thousands of Pikachu. “PPPPPIIIIII-KKKKAAAAA-“ “NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” said Blastoise. “CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!” Blastoise said. Then soon enough, Blastoise fainted. “HARAY!!” All the Pikachu yelled. They picked up Cacnea as he said “That’l teach him!” And started singing “OOhhh, for he’s a jolly good fellow, for he’s a jolly good fellow!” After that Pikachu and Cacnea got together when everyone else left. “Sooo, Cacniea, What are ya gonna do with Blastoise?” said Pikachu. Blastoise groaned.

“I dunno, maybe I’ll take him on a vacation… The electrec plant!”

“AAAAA!!!” said Blastoise.

Pikachu laughed.

“I’d love to go.”

“Are you sure, I mean, you’ve been here for almost Four years.”

“It’s just a vacation.”

“You can go, but…”

“But what?”

Blastoise chuckled “Butt what.”

“Shut up.”

“Well?”

“Um, ok, you can come.”

“Yay!”

“Whaaat, you mea we really _are_ going to the electric plant?!” said Blastoise.

“Yup.”

Pikachu and Cacnea laughed.

THE END

Stay tooned for the next story lost in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they're actually gonna go to a fucking electric plant lmao


	4. Lost In Love

At the electric plant, unsurprisingly Blastoise was nearly shocked to death, Pikachu felt as if she were in heaven, and Cacnea was almost bored to death. They were just about to leave when Pikachu spotted a Luxio. “Uh, oh.” Said Cacnea. He looked back only to see Pikachu was long gone. He looked at Blastoise. “She left about a minute ago.” said Blastoise.

“This is bad.” said Cacniea.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because Luxio aren’t nice, not even to their own kind.”

“Good.”

“Why is that so good?”

“Because now I won’t get any extra zaps.”

“How about an extra slap?”

“H-h-h-hi, I,m Pikachu.” Pikachu said nervous.

“S’up?” Said Luxio.

“I-I was w-wondering i-i-i-i-i-i-“

“Speak English!”

“W-were P-P-P-poke’mon, w-we don’t speak English.”

“You know what I meant.”

Luxio pushed Pikachu down, and said “If you won’t talk I’ll bite you!”

“I can’t take you seriously, even when your threatening me, do you know if there’s any punch?”

“Ya, as a matter of fact I do, it’s right here!” Luxio helded up a fist and Punched Pikachu.

“Ow!”

“What was that for?”

“Go away!”

“Or take this!”

Luxio used an exremly strong Ice Fang on Pikachu. This a very unusual attack for Luxio.

“Owwww.” Pikachu said sounding like she was about to cry.

“I told you I,d bite you, now take my Fire Fang!”

“AAAA!” Strangely, Pikachu didn’t feel anything. Then suddenly, Pikachu heard an earpersing scream, it was Cacnea! Uh, oh, grass is weak against Fire wich means, “Ow. I don’t think I’ll make it.” said Cacnea. Now Pikachu had to save Cacniea, Cacniea saved her three times, there was back at the forest from Ratican, on the woods path from Blastoise, and now from Luxio. And the funny thing is, it was all Pikachu’s falt, if Pikach haden’t tresspassed then Ratican nor Blastoise wouldn’t want to hurt her, and if Pikachu didn’t take off alone, Luxio wouldn’t try to hurt her. “Owowowow” said Cacnea. “Take another Fire Fang!” said luxio. Just when Luxio was about to hit, Pikachu jump in between and used Iorn tail. “Hey! Why you, take this!” Luxio used Poison Fang and Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Then something happened Pikachu couldn’t move! “Here it comes!” said Luxio. Wait a minute…… Espeon is using confusion!

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when you flirt with a stranger at an electric plant and ask if there's punch and then they beat the shit out of you


End file.
